BTVS in the hands of an insomniac
by Green Bunny Goddess
Summary: I haven’t slept in 48 hours. I’m incredibly wired, and I want to write a fic. Craziness in Sunnydale as only a Bunny Goddess can do it. This makes no sense, I’m aware of that fact. Enjoy. Please no flames, though I can handle a simple, "Wow…you’


Title: Beware Bunny Goddesses who haven't slept for 48 hours

Title: Beware Bunny Goddesses who haven't slept for 48 hours

Author: Venus Blue

Summary: I haven't slept in 48 hours. I'm incredibly wired, and I want to write a fic. Craziness in Sunnydale as only a Bunny Goddess can do it. This makes no sense, I'm aware of that fact. Enjoy. Please no flames, though I can handle a simple, "Wow…you're insane." I'm used to that.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: General. Who knows what my mind will come up with?

"BUFFY!!!!!!!!!!"

Buffy was patrolling the cemeteries one night when she heard her name yelled really really loud. Looking up, she saw Willow skipping toward her with a big pink furby strapped to her shoulder.

"Hey, Buff. Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing. Just patrolling for the big scaries."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, 'cause there's one right behind ya."

Spinning around, Buffy saw a goldfish running up to her, teeth bared. Pulling out her honey baked ham, she stabbed it in the eye, and it turned to dust.

"Good job."

"Thanks."

"I guess we're done here, huh?"  
"Yep. Let's find something else to do."

So they joined hands and began to skip again, singing tra la la as they made their way to The Bronze. When they got there, the doorman asked for covercharge, and they each handed him one turnip. 

"Now, now. Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

Buffy turned to Willow and said, "Guess we can't put anything past him."

Reluctantly, they handed over three pencils each.

"That's what I thought."

Inside, the place was kicking. Couples were dancing madly on the dance floor, and a new band, The Singing Bullfrogs, were pounding away on their instruments on stage. 

Willow and Buffy saw Xander and Anya sitting at a mushroom, and the quickly joined them. 

"Hey, guys," Xander said. "Want a sip of my soda?"

"What kind?"

"Sneaker flavored."

"Nah. I'll always prefer shampoo."

Xander nodded and said, "Oh, look, Angel's here."

And guess what? Angel was there.

"Angel! Old Buddy!" Xander said, jumping up and hugging him. "How ya been?"

"I been great Xander. How about you?"

"Oh, man, I'm great! Haven't seen you in awhile!"

"I know! I missed ya, buddy!"  
Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, look! Spike's here!"

Just then, whaddya know? Spike walked up!  
"Hey everybody!"

"Spike!" Buffy said, walking over to him. "I missed you."

"Oh, lay off, Summers," Spike said, sitting next to Anya. "I'm tired of you fawning all over me all the time. I don't like you."

"But, Spike! I love you!"

"You can't love me. You're a pez dispenser. Pez dispensers can't love anyone!"

"Oh, but we can! I loved Angel!"

Looking over, Angel said, "Yeah, but I never loved you. I was only using you for your slightly bitter tasting candies."

"Doesn't anyone love me?"

"I love you," Owen from "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" said, coming out of the shadows. "You're the coolest."

"Oh, wah," Buffy said, throwing her drink at Warren from "I was Made to Love You." "You only love me 'cause I almost got you killed."

Willow patted Buffy on the arm and said, "There, there."

Just then Tara walked in and said, "Willow! I'm here to tell you we have to go do a spell, so that we can slip away and go have sex."

"Right! Let's go do that spell!"

And with that, she left.

"Say, Angel, want to go shoot some pool?"  
"Sure thing, buddy! Let's go!"

And then they left.

Giles came in, cigarette in one hand, beer in the other, and said, "Buffy, you're in my seat."

"Sorry, Ripper."

Standing up, Buffy moved away and sat on the box of cereal across from Drusilla, who had just appeared from thin air.

"Say, Anya? Have you seen Cordelia lately?"

"Last I heard, she'd run off to Paris with a chaos demon."  
"Ooh, Chaos demons," Drusilla said as she painted her fingernails red with white tips. "They're fun. All slime and antlers."

Suddenly, Olaf the Troll appeared, and proceeded to bash everyone in the Bronze over the head with his hammer. Buffy watched, a bored expression on her face.

"God, doesn't anything interesting happen in this town?"

And somewhere, in a land far, far away, an insomniac bunny goddess giggled madly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I'm insane, that goes without saying. But you try not sleeping for two days and see how sane YOU are, okay?! You were warned!


End file.
